


Observations

by Zandra_Court



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for me_and_thee_100 Prompt: Observation</p>
    </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for me_and_thee_100 Prompt: Observation

Academy teaches you lots of good street skills. How to notice a perp eyeballing your piece or one who keeps glancing to the place he doesn't want you to look...knowing that stuff saves lives.

They don't teach you about your partner. Like how he shifts his weight to his left leg when he's about to draw down. Or he suddenly goes very still, which makes my adrenaline start to rush. Nine years of watching Starsky, yet I feel like I knew all this after nine minutes.

The academy trains you, but the important stuff you have to learn yourself.


End file.
